


there'll be no sunshine (if i lose you baby)

by brooklynbis



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, College AU, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Simon, LGBTQ, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Post Movie, but less comfort, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Simon couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. all he remembered was the 'i'm done' bram said before hanging up. that's what scared simon the most. He loved bram. And the thought that bram might actually be done with their relationship terrified him._____________________AKA probably the angsty-est thing I've ever written AKA fighting spierfeld :(





	there'll be no sunshine (if i lose you baby)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings : none I don't think  
> title from 'it will rain' by Bruno mars. lowercase intended.   
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis  
> (I might write a sequel to this where they actually make up if any of y'all would be interested, lemme know)

Simon couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. He knew it was some stupid, something so small and irrelevant that it shouldn't have been blown up the way it was. He remembered calling bram, and their conversation starting perfectly normally, and then it was all blank until they were yelling at each other down the phone, and bram hung up with an 'i'm done'. 

That was what scared simon the most. 

He was currently lying on his dorm bed, after having thrown several things around the room. He knew he should get up and put it all back before his roommate returned, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had bigger problems right now. Such as the fact that he might not have a boyfriend any more. 

His eyes landed on the pinboard he had above his desk. There was a small pride flag pinned to it, along with several photos of him and bram, him and his friends, him and his family, him with the theatre gang on their last show. He loved that board, and that might be because bram was in 90% of the photos. 

He loved bram. And the thought that bram might actually be done with their relationship terrified him. 

It suddenly came to him why they were fighting, and it made it even worse that the entire situation was his fault. It was because of him overreacting that they ended up in this situation in the first place. Him and his fucking jealousy that wasn't even needed. 

Simon had always been insecure, especially about his relationship. When he and bram were in georgia together, it wasn't as bad, because there was a limited number of gay kids, although even then, simon felt that bram was only with him because he was one of the only gay kids he knew. No matter how much reassurance he got from bram, that insecurity was always going to be in the back of his mind, even if it was very, very deep in the back of his mind. 

It got worse when they went to college. Bram went off to new york, and simon went to Pennsylvania and the distance made it even worse. Suddenly, there were so many lgbtq students in both of their colleges, and simon had quickly become friends with most of them, but he would never dream of cheating on bram, he loved bram so much. 

When he heard that bram had been doing the same thing, instead of thinking that bram loved him and wouldn't dump him for someone better, he couldn't help but read too far into the situation and convince himself that bram was going to dump him because he had options now and he didn't have to be stuck with simon. 

The fight was entirely simon's fault. And he didn't know what he could do to fix it. 

This was when simon's roommate, michael walked in and saw simon sprawled on his bed in a state of self despair. 

"what's up with you?" he asked as simon looked up from the bed to see it was michael and let his head flop back down onto his pillow. 

"oh nothing, my relationship might just be over that's all, no big deal," he said, shrugging as michael stopped and looked at him from where he was stood by his desk. 

"what have you done now?" he asked as simon looked up with a frown on his face. 

"hey, what makes you always think it's my fault?" he replied, throwing a pillow in michael's direction, which he easily caught. 

"because it usually is, simon. This is a fact. Now c'mon, talk to me. What did you do?" michael asked, chucking the pillow back at simon, before sitting down on his bed opposite simon. 

"i kinda got a bit jealous when it was uncalled for," simon mumbled as michael chuckled a bit and sighed. 

"oh simon, man! You realise you have to be the one to apologise then, right?" 

"yeah, but he said he was done this time, mike. I can't lose him," simon said quietly. 

"i know, si. Lying here isn't going to do very much though," michael said, getting up and walking over to simon's pinboard, grabbing one of the photos of simon and bram that was pinned up. It was from one of the nights that bram stayed over because simon's family had gone out. Simon hadn't even noticed that bram had taken a photo, because he was too focused on the movie they were watching. It was a sweet photo, they were just cuddling and so bram took a photo. Simon loved it. 

"you can't let him go, simon. I thought it was the straights who were meant to be difficult," he said with an eye roll, making simon smile a bit as he took the photo from michael and looked at it fondly. 

"yeah, i need to fix this," simon mumbled as a smile worked its way onto his face when he looked at the photo. 

He wasn't going to let bram go.


End file.
